Romeo x Juliet Syndrome
by Marisol Gaddi
Summary: This is the story of what they did for love…


**Disclaimer: **I don't think Hiro Fujiwara will risk her career by doing what I'm about to do… again. I don't own Maid-sama. I am but a mere sadistic fan.

**Summary:** This is the story of what they did for love…

**Warning: **Heavy swearing. Dark theme. Un-betad.

* * *

><p><strong>Romeo + Juliet Syndrome<strong>

**by Marisol Gaddi**

* * *

><p><em>I'm gonna run back to, to the edge with you<em>

_Where we can both fall in love_

_"Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga_

* * *

><p>To whoever reads this…<p>

I know I addressed this to someone specifically but I really doubt this will reach his hands first or if it will reach him at all. But I at least wanted to give it a shot. Ironic how I choose to be vocal now when nobody's probably gonna hear me out.

Oh, well. Here goes.

Again, to this letter's receiver…

…FUCK YOU.

If you've gotten this, then _we're_ probably dead already. It's such a shame that I wasn't able to tell you that personally but I've wanted to tell you since the first time I heard about you. I know we've never met but I'm sure as hell we both know about each other's existence, how we're connected, and how you've made Takumi and I's lives miserable. I'm also pretty sure you that you already know why I'm so fucking furious with you. You're a selfish bastard, a coward, a coldhearted manipulator… and I hate you.

I also wrote you this letter to save my pride and to famish your ego. We did what we did not out of revenge despite the torture you've put us through this past year, nor did we do it out of sheer idiocy. We aren't stupid enough to stoop down to your level.

But we did it because we were just tired of being apart and pretending that neither of us existed.

We did it because we didn't want to hurt anymore.

We did it out of love… love for each other that you forced us to suppress so that we, and the people close to us, can stay alive.

And out of all the people involved in all this mess, I wanted you to be the one who knew what our real story was, how things are gonna happen in the next days that'll follow after writing this letter.

It would be a Saturday then and I'd visit him in his apartment as I usually do. But it would be different than my usual visits because it will be my last and I'd make sure it was unforgettable for the two of us. For the whole day, I'll let Takumi do whatever he wants us to do, whatever he pleases, whatever I've restrained him to do in the past since we became a couple. I'm gonna go loose, and give in to all the things I've wanted to do and experience only with him. Takumi and I would just… be.

When we'd be so high with glee, we'd go up into the highest level of Takumi's complex… go up to the rooftop! We'd lock the door, forcing whoever was guarding us that day to stay out for a while, and feel the cool air of twilight breeze pass us as we stand side by side. When we know it's time – and I'm sure we'll just know – I'll look at him and tell him how much he meant to him. I'd tell him "I love you" and I'm sure he'll say it as well.

No, we won't jump.

We'll run hand in hand at the platform and soar through the skies like a bird. We'd be free, so free from responsibilities, from watchful eyes, from people expecting us to do what they want us to do, but most of all we'll be free from _you_.

Then we'd fall down that thirty-eight storey high building and die instantly when we hit the ground.

You and everyone else will call it suicide.

We call it freedom.

Yeah. We won; you lose.

Well, that's it.

See you in hell.

Goodbye for now.

Sincerely,

Misaki Ayuzawa

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Notes:<strong>

Ha. Let me guess. You guys are probably thinking: _WTF with the sad story again? _LOL. Sorry. I've been angry, depress, and literally sick for the past few days and my mood tends to highly affect my writing. -.-

So, yeah. Misaki and Takumi committed suicide. Now, don't be getting any bad ideas, 'kay?

_Mini game! Who was this suicide note addressed to? :)_

I hope you enjoyed this story despite its sadness. I swear I'm not gonna post another story here after this unless it's a happier one. :P

Reviews will make me smile. XD

Hearts,

**Mari**

_June 1, 2011_

P.S.: I recently hosted a **Maid-sama Fan Fiction challenge** in Facebook and the challenge was to write a story using the theme **"Reversed Roles"**. I'll leave the links of the entries in my profile. Please do check 'em out! :D


End file.
